IEC61850 standard is a series of latest “substation communication network and system” standards created by International Electrotechnical Commission's Technical Committee 57 (TC57) for interoperation of substation automation systems. The standard is supported by most mainstream vendors in the world and becomes the only global uniform standard in substation automation.
Generic Object Oriented Substation Event GOOSE is a fast packet scheme for fast communication of substations and proposed based on the IEC61850 standard. The GOOSE packet is mapped directly to a link layer and a physical layer after passing through a presentation layer, and a switched Ethernet with a priority and a virtual local area network VLAN tag (IEEE 802.1Q) is adopted to ensure reliable and real-time packet transmission. The IEC61850 standard stipulates that: an SCL file is a substation configuration description language for communication of substation automation systems. The SCL file includes GOOSE communication parameters and engineering instance data structures, and the W3C standard XML is taken as a metalanguage of the SCL file. Hence, a feature of practical engineering GOOSE communication is achieving full expression of text configuration by XML language.
With regional construction of an intelligent grid and spread application of new technology of intelligent substations, the IEC61850 standard is widely applied to substation automation systems of the intelligent gird. State sharing between primary equipments in the process layer network is achieved by GOOSE communication. Devices in the bay level make interlocking logic determinations based on GOOSE information, and transfer the logic determination results to devices in the process layer by using GOOSE communication. A technical solution for performing fast and effective automatic interlocking logic detection based on the uniform GOOSE communication transmission protocol of the process layer network is highly required.